Found and Home
by BfwNgFiymTnsgirl
Summary: One-shot mini story that came to my mind. The ninjas and Nya go into Ninjago City and find a lost, abandoned puppy. I know, short summary, but like I said, it's a one-shot story! Please read and review! No flamers please! Thanks! OC included. Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago, only my OC Karen and the plot. of this mini story. Enjoy! Warning: Puppy cuteness! On HAITUS, might continue!


**So this is a one-shot short story about the ninjas finding a lost, abandoned puppy! The cuteness is overloaded! I came up with this earlier today and just had to put it up!** **Includes one OC, Karen.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Ninjago, but I love it!**

Sensei Wu walks into the gaming room where the ninjas were playing Fist To Face 2 with Nya and Karen cheering them on.

"Ninja, I need you to go into Ninjago City to run some errands for me," He said.

"Awe come on!" Kai complains.

"Seriously?" Jay asks.

"But why?" Cole replies.

"Because we need food, and I said so!" Sensei responds.

"Okay,"

The ninja and Nya go to Ninjago City on foot to buy groceries. They walk past an alleyway when all of a sudden Zane stops in his tracks.

"What is it, Zane?" Karen asked him.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Zane responds.

"Hear what?" Jay asked.

Then they all heard a faint whining sound coming from somewhere around the dumpster.

"That." Zane said.

They all went over to the dumpster and looked around, under, in, and on top of the dumpster and couldn't find anything. Then Zane looked behind it. That's when he found what they were looking for.

"I have found what we are looking for," he said, picking up the black, white, and brown puppy.

"OMG! A puppy!" Karen and Nya squealed.

The ninja and Nya crowded around the puppy, gushing and squealing over it. Well, the girls were the ones squealing, but they were all gushing over the puppy, even Kai and Cole. The puppy was soaked and covered in mud and dirt, scared, and was found sitting on a piece of cardboard, shivering. It couldn't be more than 9 weeks old. It was obviously homeless. The ninja decide to take it back to the bounty, but first they had to go pick up some groceries and now, puppy supplies. Kai was the one to take the puppy because he was fire and could keep the puppy warm. They then went to the supermarket and bought food for themselves, as well as the puppy. They bought puppy food, a red, blue, white, black, green, and purple collar and leash **(Ironic, no?)**, some puppy food bowls, bottled water, newspaper for housetraining, puppy shampoo, and some puppy toys for the puppy. They also bought a nice, soft puppy bed and, just in case they needed it, a pet crate. They paid for everything and left the supermarket. But before they went to introduce their new friend to Sensei Wu, they stopped into the Ninjago City's veterinary clinic to make sure the puppy was healthy. They walked in. There were other people and pets there, so they had to wait awhile. When the secretary called called their names, they went into the room with the puppy, explained where they found it, and why it was dirty. The puppy was given a bath, the vet blow dried it's fur, and it was sparkling clean. She then declared the puppy was 10 weeks old, and that the puppy was a girl, and gave her a clean bill of health. The ninja then thanked the vet, put the new collar and leash they bought on her (the puppy), paid the bill, and left. They walked back to the bounty.

"Well, I guess there's only 2 things left to do. Introduce her to Sensei and come up with a name for her," Karen said.

The ninja agreed, took her on the ship, her new home. Thankfully, Sensei loved the puppy and the idea of keeping her.

"So what should we name her?" Zane asked.

"How about Shannon?" Lloyd suggested. The ninja agreed.

"Shannon it is." Karen said. Shannon bounced around, loving her new name.

It wasn't long before Shannon realized she was living in her forever home, and settled in. She loved all the ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu. Shannon was settled in nicely. She was loved by them all.

**So what did you think? Cute, huh? Because come on, who doesn't love puppies? I sure do! I love puppies, kittens, dogs, and cats, all animals! But I got this idea from watching the new I Didn't Do It preview, the one with the puppy in it. The puppy's name, Shannon, was an idea from a book I once read. This story just came to me and I knew I had to post it. Please read and review! No flamers please!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
